


Go the F**k to Sleep

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [11]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Beth has a habit of getting out of bed at 2 am to get things done for the day ahead. Rio is not on board with this.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 32
Kudos: 299





	Go the F**k to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> msnikkimoneypenny prompted: "Elizabeth come to bed. " The different ways Rio finds Beth still up late at night doing different things and the different ways he gets her to abandon them til the next day. (Not always sex. But sometimes sex).

Rio’s used to waking up alone. He’s been doing it for years at this point. Sure sometimes when Marcus is over, he’ll wake up with his son drooling on his chest, little fingers practically shoved up his nose, but that doesn’t happen too often anymore.

That changed when he and Elizabeth started having sleep-overs, as she’d taken to calling them. Considering he’s currently at her place, he thinks he’s got a good reason to be annoyed at waking up around 2am with her nowhere in sight.

The side of the bed she’d been on is cold, so she’d left a while ago.

Grumbling under his breath, he pushes himself out of bed and, after checking the bathroom, heads towards the kitchen. It’s usually the safest bet.

He’s right. She’s there, grating carrots. A lot of carrots.

“What the fuck,” he mumbles, padding into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her from behind, setting his hands over hers and stopping her near frantic grating. “What are you doing?”

“Thought I’d get started on the carrot cake for the party.”

It takes him a second to figure out what she’s even talking about.

“Elizabeth, it’s Tuesday. The party is Saturday,” he reminds her.

“And you need at least three days to make a good carrot cake,” she informs him, trying to shrug him off.

“It’s two in the fucking morning,” Rio says. Which he thinks is an excellent point.

“Oh, did I wake you?” She turns her head so she’s looking up at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Rio pries the partially grated carrot from her hand and puts it aside.

“Elizabeth,” he says, “come back to bed.”

“I can’t,” she tries to pick the carrot up again, “I need to finish this.”

“Uh uh,” Rio encloses her hand in his. “What’s this about? You having trouble sleeping?”

She snorts. “Rio, I have four kids. Of course I have trouble sleeping.”

There’s a fragile undertone to it, which clues him in.

“It’s quiet, huh?” He noses into her hair and kisses her temple.

She slumps into him. “Yeah.”

“Let’s put this away,” he suggests. “You can finish in the morning. We’ll get you a white noise machine or some whale sounds or something.”

She’s quiet for a moment. “Are you comparing my children to whales?”

Rio laughs, then tickles her sides. “Put this shit away,” he demands.

She gives in.

————————————————————

“Elizabeth?” he calls out into the dark loft. 

“Over here.”

He lifts up and looks over to see her sitting on his couch, just staring at nothing.

“The fuck are you doing over there?” he asks. “Come back to bed.”

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” she says, but she stands up. “I couldn’t fall asleep.”

He crooks his fingers and she obeys for once, climbing back into his bed. “No?” He cups her jaw and strokes her cheek. “Anything specific?”

She shakes her head. “Just not tired, I guess.”

Rio hums, then pounces on her, pinning her to the bed underneath him. “How about we tire you out then, huh?”

She’d put on his t-shirt from the day before for her self-imposed couch exile, so he peels that off first, baring her again. Curling down, he takes her nipple into his mouth and rolls it between his teeth.

Her back arches as Rio slips his hand down between her legs. She isn’t wet, but he gets her there quick and soon enough, she’s riding his fingers and panting.

“Rio,” she whines when he pulls them free.

“Relax,” he replies, shifting down until his face is hovering right over her cunt. He lazily runs his tongue up and down her folds, enjoying the way that she shivers. 

Elizabeth always gets quiet when he does this, but all it does is make Rio want to make her lose control of herself. So he sets about doing that, sinking his thumb into her as he works her clit with his tongue.

Her hands come down to rub the back of his head and down his neck, almost massaging with a hint of nail.

She’s gasping and lifting her hips to rub her cunt against his mouth, trying to chase her peak.

Rio pulls away. “You tired yet?”

She lifts her head to glare at him and growls something under her breath.

“Because I am,” he says, moving so that he’s lying on his back in the middle of the bed. “I think you’re gonna have to do the rest of the work.”

“Very funny,” Beth snaps, but she’s crawling towards him and holding his cock in place so that she can sink down on him. Rio gets his hands on her hips and yanks her down.

Groaning, she plants her hands on his chest and starts to ride him slowly.

He grins up at her, even though her eyes are closed. 

“Do I feel good, baby?” he asks. “When I’m deep in you like this?”

She nods.

“You gonna come for me?” He brushes her hair back off her face even as he sets his thumb against her clit and starts to just gently brush over it. 

Her “yeah” is shaky, but that’s the way that Rio likes it.

“Good,” he purrs. He knows what his voice can do to her. She hasn’t exactly tried to hide her reactions and, even if she had, she’s very bad at hiding things from Rio. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you?”

She might be nodding, but it might just be that her head is falling back as they work her towards her orgasm. But her mouth has also fallen open and she’s letting out these little noises like he’s fucking them out of her with every move he makes.

Rio is half tempted to stop. Maybe roll her onto her back and pull out, drag it out a little more. Really exhaust her. She gets huffy when he does things like that and it’s cute.

But he wants to see her come. Wants to feel it. Wants to fill her up with his cum, then pin her to the bed under him and go to sleep.

With that goal in mind, he doesn’t stop and soon enough, she’s losing control of her pace, moaning and gasping his name, squeezing him and milking him and then -

He rolls her to her back as he finishes, spilling as deep inside of her as he can get, drawing a couple of whimpers from her mouth, reminding him that he hasn’t kissed her in a while, so he rectifies that.

By the time that he comes down, her eyelids are heavy, slowly closing and then shooting open again like she knows she’s falling asleep. Rio pulls out, but only enough to get comfortable on top of her.

“Rio,” she sighs, “we’re going to be a mess in the morning.”

He just hums and then bites the side of her breast. “Go to sleep, Elizabeth.”

——————————————————————

“This is fucking ridiculous.”

Beth looks up from the sugar cookie that she’s icing. Her hand stops moving but doesn’t stop squeezing. “Oh shit,” she mutters, scrambling to stop the icing from dripping off the cookie and onto the others.

“What’s ridiculous?” she asks, like she’s not icing a bunch of sugar cookies to look like baby Yoda at one in the morning.

He gestures to the cookies. “You really don’t see anything weird about this?”

She looks at the cookies, then at him. “No?”

He scowls. “I’m gonna start taking this personal soon.”

“Taking what?”

“That you’ve got the energy to be doing this.” He jabs an accusatory finger at a cookie. “You should be exhausted.”

She pats his chest. “Rio, I’ve got four kids. It takes a lot to exhaust me.”

Rio moves to stand behind her, setting his hands over hers. “You compared me to a newborn once.”

Beth laughs. “That was different.”

“Yeah?” He pulls her hair aside so he can tug her earlobe between his teeth. “How?”

“You were threatening to kill me.”

“If I double down on that statement, you gonna come back to bed?” Rio mouths down the side of her neck. “Shit,” he pulls away, “no, that would be fucking weird.”

“Good on you for noticing that one,” she says. “Gotta keep it appropriate.”

“Baby, I’m your boss and I’ve been fucking you on the regular for months,” he remarks. “Don’t think we’d make HR happy in any scenario.”

Beth turns her head. “You’re not my boss.”

“No?” Pulling her hand off the counter, he leads it down until they’re both cupping her cunt through her pajama bottoms. “How come you get so wet when I tell you what to do then?”

She shivers slightly, tilting her neck to the side so he can run his nose up and down her skin.

“You just drip for me, don’t you,” he murmurs. “Push your pants down.”

She does.

“Bend over,” he says. “Touch yourself.”

“Rio,” she gives a token protest, “we’re in the kitchen.”

“You’re wet, aren’t you?” Rio says. “Touch yourself.”

This time, she does what he tells her, sighing softly.

“Now show me your fingers,” he demands.

He was right, she’s wet.

“Here’s how this is going to go,” he tells her. “You have ten seconds to get as close to the bedroom as you can, but if I catch you, I get to fuck you wherever we are.”

She moans. “I don’t need the head start,” she says, pushing off her pajamas. “I’m already where I want to be.”

Rio grins as he bends down to kiss her, then lifts her up onto the counter top.

“Rio!” she yelps, her hand going right into some of the cookies.

“Oops,” he replies, pulling her to the edge so he can fuck her. “My bad.”

She moans as he pushes into her in one harsh movement and her hands skitter across the counter looking for something to hold onto, sending cookies flying onto the floor.

“I could _kill_ you for that!” Beth hisses.

Rio just laughs and rolls her clit between his fingers, just the way that she likes. From there, it’s a flurry of thrusts and moans, their hands all over each other.

It’s not ’till after that Rio realizes that she’s transferred all kinds of icing onto his shoulders and back. She grins when she sees it.

“You’re not getting into bed like that,” she tells him, washing her hands. “Have fun in your shower.”

Rio can't have that, so he grabs an icing bag and squeezes green icing all over her neck and back, earning a screech and flailing arms.

Sure that she has to shower now too, Rio puts the bag back on the counter and steps back. “If you ask real nice,” he says, “I’ll help you clean up.” He makes his voice sweet as can be and it makes her narrow her eyes at him.

But then her face clears and she smiles. “Broom and mop are in the laundry room.”

By the time that they actually do get into the shower, they’re both barely upright and they collapse into bed together without bothering to dry off. As he burrows his face into her hair, Rio smiles at the slightly sweet smell that seems to cling to Beth no matter what and kisses her behind the ear.

“Go to sleep,” she mumbles.

—————————————————

“No,” he says, wrapping around Beth before she can squirm out of bed.

“Rio,” she mutters, trying to wriggle free.

He just holds her to him. “No,” he says, well aware that he probably sounds like a child. 

She settles back down. “Really?”

Rio hums. “Don’t have to get you back into bed if I don’t let you leave it in the first place,” he tells her.

It's excellent logic.

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I'm taking prompts on tumblr (or on here if you prefer). They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful. I'm still working on all my other stuff as well, so most of those should be updating soon. As always, if there's something you think should be warned for, please let me know.
> 
> Title from the book of the same name.


End file.
